


Angels to Fly

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitución, angeles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban quebrados, dolidos... y se estaban muriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Fly

*

-¿Llevas condones?

Voltee rápidamente a buscar mi chaqueta y metí la mano, buscando algunos paquetes, saque un pedazo de goma y algunos tickets de hoteles donde había estado esa semana, los tire a la basura y por fin los encontré. 

Eran 5, internamente deseaba no gastarlos todos, pero si no lo hacía no habría comida, renta, ni dinero para mi hermana.

-Los tengo- le dije.

-¿Cuántos?- odiaba que me preguntara eso, como si me contara siempre que hacía por las noches. 

-No importa- conteste y tome mi chaqueta, e intente guardar los condones en mis pantalones. Pero su mano me detuvo.

Lo vi arrugar el ceño, olí su fragancia y observe sus ojos, tan parecidos a los mios- ¿5?- dijo por fin- debes empezar a pensar un poco más en el desgaste…

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras no pienso hacer nada rudo, no hoy, todavía tengo moretones por la noche pasada.

-Pero…

-A demás, mi hermana no va a pagar la escuela si solo salgo y me voy con uno o dos clientes cada noche.

-Liam…

-Basta Zayn- le dije cansado- No me gusta esto más que a ti.

Zayn me observo, y luego suspiro, cansado, hastiado, igual que yo.

-Esperame- me dijo y camino a la cocina, saco de un bote otros condones y los metio en sus bolsillos- Tengo que comer algo- luego se dirigio al refrigerador y saco un pedazo de pizaa que se comio sin calentar.

Me di una mirada en el espejo, estaba palido y tenía ojeras callendo demasiado bajo de mis ojos, pensé que así realmente no le gustaría a nadie, como si eso le importara a alguien, esa gente solo ve el cuerpo, si les gusta lo que ven, se lo llevan, por eso yo era tan popular, me di otra mirada y me aleje, observe a Zayn, él se veía con un mejor aspecto, y también era popular, tenía al menos 5 o 6 clientes que lo buscaban en diferentes días de la semana, y que lo trataban bien. 

-¿A quien vas a ver hoy?- le dije acercándome un poco.

Lo vi arrugar el ceño- A Cristine.

La conocía, era una buena mujer, con un marido violento. Zayn la trataba bien y ella volvía cada semana.

-¿Tu?- me dijo.

-Quiza Niall venga, no lo sé.

A Zayn no le gustaba Niall, y no porque fuera agresivo o estuviera loco, como muchos, no, simplemente no le gustaba por que era condenadamente lindo, y guapo y me trataba muy bien, y no siempre se iba cuando terminaba de hacer lo que quería conmigo, aveces se quedaba y yo le contaba de lo bien que cantaba. 

-El rubio no me gusta.

-Lo se, pero el es igual que todos, mira donde lo conocí, que me trate bien no significa que no busque lo mismo.

Termino su pizza y yo me calce los zapatos, estaban algo rotos, pero aún podían aguantar un poco más.

-No eres solo un pedazo de carne Liam.

Le di una mirada y abrí la puerta. Si no lo era, porque solo me sentía de esa manera.

**

Estuve un rato vagando por el bar, a las afueras, observando si veía el carro de Niall, vi a Louis y Harry, y les sonreí. Ellos parecían ser los únicos ahí que no se iban a sentir mierda todas las mañanas, o al menos eso aparentaban.

Vi el carro de Cristine acercarse y busque con la mirada a Zayn, lo vi caminar con un cigarrillo en los labios y decirme adiós con la mano, le dije adiós de vuelta. Subió al coche y pude ver como la besaba en los labios. Me di la vuelta y escuche el carro arrancar.

**

Termine en un cuarto maloliente, a solo unos minutos del bar, la muchacha que estaba debajo de mí era bonita, tenía el pelo castaño y muy rizado, le sonreí antes de entrar en ella de nuevo. 

Sus amigas habían pagado por eso, y eso era lo que iba a tener, al menos sus uñas no me apretaban en la espalda con tanta fuerza, y sabía que no tenía que preocuparme por dolores en la mañana.

Estuve con ella solo una hora, y luego me fui. 

Prendí un cigarrillo y observe el reloj, apenas y eran las 12 de la noche, y sabía por experiencia que los mejores clientes llegaban después, los borrachos que querían divertirse más, los casados que se escapaban a esa hora de casa, y lo locos que solo querían azotar a alguien porque su vida era una mierda. 

Conocía a cada uno de ellos, había estado con cada una de esas personas, y aún así, todavía sentía repulsión.

**

El siguiente cliente fue un poco tonto, y estaba un poco enamorado de mí, no tenía dinero para nada más que quedarnos en su coche.

Lo guíe por las calles y le dije donde estacionarse, no estábamos completamente solos, pero a nadie realmente le importaba si ese coche se movía de más, o si gemidos salían de ahí. Y a mi tampoco.

Era guapo, tenía los ojos azules, y me recordaba un poco a Niall, solo que llevaba el cabello mas largo y menos rubio.

El pobre estaba muy nervioso, seguramente tenía una linda novia esperándolo en la cama mientras el se cogía a alguien en la parte trasera de su carro.

Tuve que hacer todo, y no duro mucho, así que media hora después me dejo donde me había encontrado. 

Solo me quedaban 3 condones, y con un poco de suerte mañana no tendría que usar más que 2.

**

El tercero fue un completo asco, no venía muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía me dejaba lastimado por días, me rasgaba la espalda y me hacía hacer cosas que no quería.

Fuimos a su casa, como siempre, y tenía ahí todas esas cosas que yo odiaba, y que el me hacía solo por unos dólares más. Cada azoté era un poco más de dinero para mi hermana, eso era lo que me repetía cuando tenía ganas de parar y largarme.

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, y lo vi alejarse, me levante del piso y me di una mirada en su enorme espejo, me veía completamente jodido. Zayn se iba a enfadar.

-¡Liam!- escuche que me llamaba una voz gruesa- Tu cliente es un imbecil...

Harry me observo de cerca y paso una mano por mi espalda roja-Lo se- le dije.

-Vamos- Louis le dijo detrás de él- No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, hagamoslo y ya.

-¿Qué quieren?- les dije caminando un poco y sentándome en la cama, me dolía el trasero.

-Azotarnos a los 3- dijo Louis- no lo sé, quizá solo ver.

-A él solo le gusta ver, el loco es tu cliente Li- Harry se quito la ropa y yo les di a los dos una mirada.

También conocía a su cliente, era un cantante famoso del país, con el cabello rojo como un tomate, cantaba bien, y muchas de sus canciones eran tristes y mi cliente era su amigo, un locutor de radio de la ciudad, también conocido. Estaba oficialmente fuera del closet, pero yo me preguntaba si la gente sabía de su afición por azotarme hasta que no pudiera caminar.

Los vi entrar y me puse de pie, mi cliente se calmaba mucho cuando su amigo estaba cerca, yo creía que tenían algo, pero no me importaba.

-Ya saben lo que quiero- dijo el cantante- Ahora.

Yo suspire y me acerque a Louis, le bese el cuello mietrás Harry se arrodillaba frente a él. 

Eso era bueno, por que me dolia la espalda, y Louis y Harry eran buenos conmigo, además ya habíamos echo eso antes y los tres teníamos expriencia en demasiadas cosas. A veces, solo a veces, disfrutaba estar con ellos.

Salí de esa casa un poco más tranquilo que como entre, Harry y Louis se quedaron un rato más, pero yo ya había cumplido y no quería nada más. 

Recorde su rostro de cansancio, antes de comenzar de nuevo a tocarse, pero yo no podía hacer nada por ellos.

Mi celular sono y cuando vi el mensaje me sorprendí un poco. Meti mi cuello en la chaqueta y camine rápidamente. Eran las 2:30 y con un poco de suerte llegaría temprano a casa. Solo me quedaban dos condones, y uno estaba a punto de usarlo.

**

-Zayn estaba ocupado- me dijo la rubia, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello lila, cuando subí a su coche y ella arranco.

Me gustaba, porque siempre llevaba a lugares elegantes y bonitos, y yo no me sentía tanto como una puta, no con ella.

-¿Así que soy el plato de segunda mesa?- le dije, aunque no estaba molesto.

-Claro que no, venía por los dos- me dijo- Me gustan los dos.

Yo le sonreí y guarde silencio, hasta que llegamos a ese bonito motel y metió el coche hasta el lugar que había rentado.

No era difícil estar con ella, era linda y educada, y hacía algunas cosas muy buenas con su boca, además de cantar precioso.

Lo único malo es que casi nunca la veía, por que ella estaba completamente enamorada de Zayn, y no podía culparla.

Lo hicimos solo una vez, por que ella tenía novio, pero la golpeaba y era una mierda con ella. Me gustaba acariciarle el cabello, se sentía igual que el de Zayn.

Cuando me dejo cerca del departamento la vi sonreír.

-Liam- me llamó- Ojala y pudiera hacer algo para sacarte de esta vida a ti y a Zayn- la vi poner ojos tristes.

Y yo quise que se fuera, porque no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. Le dije adiós con la mano, y llame por teléfono. Tenía que acabar con el último condón.

**

-¿Paso algo?- le dije a Niall, mientras me acariciaba el trasero.

El negó y me beso en los labios, sentí sus aparatos en mi boca y sonreí.

-Mi hermano se va a casar- me dijo- Y ahora yo tengo que hacerlo también.

Me llevo a la cama y me desnudo, saque el último condon y se lo puse, mientras me besaba el pecho. 

-Casate con migo Liam- me dijo en el oído, mientras se derramaba dentro de mí.

Yo sonreí- Claro que si- le dije.

Luego de eso me hizo cantarle, cante The a Team, esa canción que me gustaba del cliente de Harry y Louis, Ed Sheeran, y derrame algunas lagrimas, por él que necesitaba de prostitutos, aunque era muy bueno, por Harry y Louis que se amaban tanto que daba tristeza verlos, hundidos en este mundo de mierda., por Danielle, la chica que vi primero esta noche y a la que había quitado su virginidad, llore por Andy, mi segundo cliente, porque no tenía dinero y sin embargo me pagaba un poco para que yo no tuviera que andar por ahí, también llore por Nick, por lo jodido que estaba por dentro, y como su única valvula de escape era lastiamando a los demás, llore por Perrie por lo buena que era y lo lastimada que estaba, llore por Niall, llore por mi y sobre todo, llore por Zayn.

-Si pudiera me casaría contigo- me dijo Niall limpiando mis lagrimas- estoy un poco enamorado de ti.

-Yo igual- le conteste, por que era la verdad, estaba un poco enamorado de él. Pero solo un poco, la otra parte estaba enamorada de otra persona.

**

Así que conseguí un buen dinero, y lo metí dentro de un pedazo de abertura en la pared, eran las 4 de la mañana, no era tan tarde y sabía que todavía había gente buscando prostitutos, así que me quite la chaqueta, si conseguía otros dos clientes, no trabajaba mañana.

Entre al cuarto.

-Metete a la cama- me dijo la voz de Zayn desde la oscuridad.

Yo me estremecí, pero camine al pequeño closet y saque una toalla- No puedo- le dije.

-¿Te acabaste los condones?.

-Si.

-Entonces metete a la cama.

Sentí que camino y corrí hasta el baño, pero sus manos en mi cintura me detuvieron.

-Ahora.

Deje caer la toalla y deje que me guiara, me recosté de lado y luego el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunte.

-Bien- suspiro- Cristine me dejo hace una hora.

Yo asentí, ojala y tuviera alguien como Cristine, que me pagara lo que 5 clientes y me tratara como rey.

-Tengo que irme- le dije a Zayn.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo- sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Si tengo- me puse de pie y solté su mano, que se había aferrado a la mía.

Ojala y Zayn dejara de hacer eso, de abrazarme por las noches, susurrarme cosas, acariciarme mientras piensa que duermo. Porque es difícil y me duele. Porque no quiero eso que tienen Harry y Louis. 

-Ven aquí Liam- me dijo.

Yo negué. NO.NO.NO.NO. Si volvía iba a terminar dentro de mí, besándome tan tierno que va a hacer que quiera quedarme. Y no es lo que él quiere, porque él nunca dice nada, solo me hace el amor y se da la vuelta. Y yo no puedo vivir con eso. Porque lo amo, y el no.

Me cambie de pantalones y de camisa y camina hacía la puerta.

-Liam…

-Basta- susurre- No hagas esto.

-Quédate esta noche Liam- lo escuche decir bajito- vamos nene, hazlo por mí.

Me di la vuelta y regrese a la cama. No podía resistirme, si el me lo pedía, yo solo obedecía.

-Necesito sacar más dinero- le murmure contra sus labios, que ya estaban mordiendo los mios.

-No hoy.

Me quito la camisa que me acababa de poner y beso mi pecho, como solo él lo hacía, y deje que hiciera lo que quería, porque yo no podía hacer otra cosa, sentí cuando toco las marcas que tenía en mi espalda, por culpa de Nick, y beso cada una de ellas, como si todas mis imperfecciones no contaran, como si fuera todavia una persona que se merece esas caricias.

Me había enamorado de él desde hacía 3 años, cuando lo vi vagar por una calle, de la mano de un tipo alto. Lo seguí con la mirada y no lo volví a ver hasta horas después, cuando Simon, nuestro jefe, nos presentó.

Éramos tan jóvenes y estábamos tan echos mierda, tan dolidos y tan tristemente quebrados. Así que hice lo único que podía, aferrarme a él, y el sorprendentemente se aferró a mí. Se volvió parte de mí, una parte que aún me dolía.

Teníamos 18, y aún ahora, tres años después me siento como ese niño asustadizo, porque cada vez que salgo de casa, y hace frio, no sé si voy a volver, o peor aún no se si él va a estar cuando regrese.

Mi garganta estaba seca, porque me había extraído todo lo que podía decir, y la de Zayn estaba igual. Casi no hablabamos, solo nos mirabamos de extremo a extremo en el sofa.

No podíamos ayudarnos, porque los dos estábamos heridos, y por la mierda que helaba. 

Lo sentí dentro de mí y sonreí de lado, porque no había nada que me protegiera, porque todo era menos frio con él a mi lado, y porque yo no enloquecía tanto si el me besaba y me tocaba, y me hacía olvidar las manos del alguien más.

Me sonrió y yo lo bese de nuevo, me gustaba su sonrisa, yo nunca pude sonreír así, ya no.

Se movía tan lento, que parecía que me cantaba una canción lenta y suave, tan lenta y tan suave, eran de esas que te hacían llorar. Y no quería salir de esa cama, no quería volver a subirme a un coche ni tocar otra cama que no fuera esa. Porque sabía que iba a terminar muriéndome.

Se vino dentro de mí, sonriendo y besando mi cuello, y yo lo apreté tan fuerte, que me dolía. 

Pero no lo solté.

Se dio la vuelta y me atrajo con él, besando mis parpados, sin salir de mi interior.

-¿Liam?

-mmm

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

Yo abrí los ojos y lo observe de frente-No- le dije.

-Pues lo hago- me murmuro- Y no quiero que hagas más esto…

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo- le dije y puse mi cabeza en su pecho-¿Por qué me amas?

-Porque eres lo único que da un poco de luz a mi vida- lo sentí sonreír y yo lo hice también- Me haces volar Liam.

No le dije que yo no podía hacer volar a nadie, porque ni yo mismo podía hacerlo, quería que siguiera hablando así de mí, y no me iba a detener y decirle porque hasta ahora me decía que me amaba, no necesitaba complicarme más la vida. Ahora lo sabía, y nada más me importaba

-¿Volar?

-Eres como un Ángel- me dijo- como esa canción que te gusta tanto, Liam no quiero acabar como esa canción.

-Yo nunca visto de blanco y tú tampoco- le dije tristemente.

-No quiero morirme en medio de esto- me acaricio el cabello- Liam, me sentiría un poco mejor si dejaras de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera intente hacerle ver lo que me estaba diciendo, solo me acerque de nuevo y puse mi frente contra la suya.

-Eres mi propio angel también.

El gimió, por que sabía que no podíamos dejarlo, porque ya estábamos demasiado metidos en todo eso. 

Me abrazo de nuevo y bese su pecho y sus tatuajes, bese esas alas que se había echo hace poco, y entendí que era por mí.

-¿Desde cuando?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me amas?

-No lo se, no me di cuenta, un día solo me levante y supe que te amaba.

Quiza eso era lo más real que alguien me había dicho, y yo sonreí un poco más, tratando de que mis labios partidos y mi piel palida no se viera tan fea a su lado.

Hacía demasiado frio, no solo en la calle, si no en toda la casa, y en todo su cuerpo, y era algo que nunca iba a terminarse, por mucho que amara a Zayn y que él me amara. No ibamos a tener un final feliz, no se puede tener un final feliz cuando has sufrido tanto y te has lastimado tanto a ti mismo. No hay retorno, aunque ames y dejes que te amen. 

Yo sabía que iba a terminar muerto en una cama de un cliente, o en una calle obscura, porque ese era el final del camino que estaba tomando, y Zayn me iba a seguir si tenía un poco de suerte, y si la suerte me daba la espalda, el iba a morir primero, y yo iba a sufrir tanto, y yo no quería eso, por que era egoísta y no podría vivir en un mundo sin Zayn. Pero la desdicha nunca avisa, solo te da un pequeño vistazo de lo que te va a pasar, para que te atormentes con eso todas las noches y todos los días. Ibamos a terminar desapareciendo de la tierra, sin rastro alguna de nuestra existencia.

Zayn me dejo en la cama y tapo mi cuerpo y el suyo, y me dolió tanto todo, y entendí por completo esa canción que cantaba el cliente de Harry y Louis. Tal vez me gustaba tanto porque era mi historia y la de Zayn.

Porque éramos títeres y no queremos salir por las noches, y vender nuestro amor a las personas, porque hace demasiado frio, para que un Ángel pueda volar.

*

Se agradecen los comentarios y los kudos :)


End file.
